Love Is MAGIC
by Dee Kims
Summary: Bagi seorang Kim Jong Woon, cinta adalah sulap. Dan pesulap cintanya adalah seorang namja berparas manis yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook / M for Miracle / A for Adorable / G for Giraffe / I for Innocent / C for Colorful / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / HAPPY YEWOOK DAY!
1. Chapter 1

"_**LOVE IS MAGIC"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**1 (One)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**M: Miracle**_

Berawal pada suatu hari yang cerah di kota Seoul.

Seorang namja terlihat begitu frustasi sembari menatap nanar kearah beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam ruang latihan vokal bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Jumlah mereka ada 11 orang dan rencananya mereka semua akan di bentuk menjadi sebuah grup boyband pertama di Korea Selatan dengan member yang sangat banyak itu.

Lalu mengapa namja tersebut terlihat sangat kacau hari ini?

Rupanya dia sedang melatih vokal 10 namja yang akan menjadi teman se-grupnya tersebut. Dirinya telah di tunjuk sebagai lead vocal di grup itu. Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu memiliki suara baritone berat yang sangat khas ketika bernyanyi, seakan lagu yang di nyanyikan olehnya memiliki perasaan mendalam dan jiwa seni yang tinggi. Maka dari itu, namja ini di beri nama Yesung.

Tentu saja Yesung sangat bangga dengan nama panggungnya tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati namja tampan itu sekarang. Dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menyeimbangi suaranya saat bernyanyi. Yesung bukan tipe orang yang suka memamerkan kehebatannya, dia justru ingin semuanya tampil menonjol di atas panggung dengan kelebihan yang di miliki masing-masing personil. Dan tugasnya sebagai lead vocal tentu sangatlah berat, menangani 10 tipe suara yang berbeda itu tidaklah mudah. Dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa di ajak berbagi pengalaman, mengerti akan musik dan mau menanggung sebagian bebannya.

Bolehkah kali ini Yesung berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya sebuah keajaiban?

Mendadak arah pandang 11 namja itu teralih pada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruang latihan vokal. Beliau yang di ketahui adalah petinggi S.M Entertainment itu rupanya membawa seseorang lainnya yang sedang berjalan pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa sang petinggi S.M. "Hari ini aku membawa satu orang yang akan bergabung dalam grup kalian. Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu."

"A-annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida." kata namja itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

'_Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya'_, pikir Yesung sambil menatap sekilas namja bertubuh mungil itu. Namun dalam sekejap, Yesung berubah pikiran saat sang petinggi S.M menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Suara tenor itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya, bagai nyanyian seorang malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi. Bahkan Ryeowook tak segan menunjukkan keahliannya dalam mencapai nada-nada yang tinggi. Walau suaranya masih sedikit bergetar tapi Yesung yakin, jika saja dia bisa melatih Ryeowook, maka suara itu akan semakin sempurna untuk di padu padankan dengan suara husky miliknya.

Sejak hari itu pula, Yesung percaya dengan adanya keajaiban.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

ANNYEONGHASEYO~~~! *teriak pake toa* XD Yo! Dee is BACK! XD Apa ada yang merindukan Dee? *plak* XD Akhirnya, Dee datang lagi membawa FF YeWook baru setelah cukup lama 'menghilang' dari dunia fanfict gegara tugas kuliah yang...yah begitulah -_- Ternyata, jadi mahasiswa (lumayan) gak enak -_-V

FF ini sebenarnya mau di publish sekaligus pas tanggal 411 cuman karena drabble dan kalo di publish sekaligus jadinya long drabble(?) jadi Dee publish satu-satu aja biar kalian para YWS jadi kepo sama FF ini *oke abaikan alasan tadi*

Yaudah, daripada Dee makin banyak ngoceh gak jelas jadi silahkan para readers menebak drabble chap selanjutnya :) (A for ...) Dan jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**LOVE IS MAGIC"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**2 (Two)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**A: Adorable**_

BLAM!

Yesung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Membuat sebagian member Super Junior yang berada di dalam dorm terkejut setengah mati. Saat ini, Yesung sedang dalam keadaan mood yang begitu buruk. Bayangkan saja jika hewan peliharaan kesayangannya, Ddangkoma, si kura-kura berharga 300 ribu won itu di tendang oleh Kim Heechul hanya karena menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan Heechul hampir saja membunuh binatang malang tersebut jika saja Yesung tidak memergoki aksi kekerasannya di ruang makan tadi.

Satu jam sudah berlalu namun Yesung belum mau keluar dari kamarnya. Berkali-kali Heechul mengucapkan permohonan maaf dari luar pintu tapi tetap saja namja berkepala besar itu memilih diam. Heechul akhirnya menyerah lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Yesung, di ikuti oleh member yang lainnya. Sementara itu, Ryeowook yang masih tinggal di tempat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yesung yang juga adalah kamarnya sendiri. Sesaat namja itu mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Yesung hyung, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Ryeowook.

Tidak ada respon. Ryeowook pun memilih untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Yesung yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang miliknya sambil mengetuk cangkang Ddangkoma menggunakan tangan kecilnya.

"Ya! Ddangkoma! Keluar kau dari cangkangmu!" kata Yesung kesal.

Entah mengapa, Ryeowook tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan Yesung yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Tak mau berdiri lebih lama lagi, Ryeowook kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dan ikut duduk di samping Yesung.

"Bukan begitu cara memanggil Ddangkoma untuk keluar, hyung. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu cara yang benar."

Ryeowook lalu mengambil Ddangkoma dari pangkuan Yesung. Namja manis itu kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya berkali-kali dengan lembut di atas cangkang keras milik kura-kura tersebut. Berhasil! Hanya berselang beberapa menit akhirnya kepala Ddangkoma keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hyung, lihat! Dia sudah keluar! Ddangkoma, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Ryeowook penuh semangat. Namja bertubuh mungil itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau jangan marah pada Heechul hyung, ne? Dia tadi sedang buru-buru sekali dan tidak sengaja menendangmu. Kau mau memaafkannya, kan?"

Yesung menatap heran kearah Ryeowook yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan hewan peliharaannya tersebut. Apa kebiasaan anehnya sudah mulai menular pada namja manis itu? Namun melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurut Yesung sangat menggemaskan itu, secara tidak langsung membuat mood-nya perlahan membaik.

"Hyung, dia mengedipkan matanya tadi! Itu artinya Ddangkoma-mu tidak apa-apa dan dia sudah memaafkan Heechul hyung. Ah, syukurlah~"

Ryeowook kemudian memeluk erat Ddangkoma sembari tertawa kecil. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook tadi, entah mengapa merasa hatinya sangat bahagia mendengar tawa ringan yang keluar dari namja manis itu. Tanpa dia sadari, Yesung melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Dan sekarang Yesung tahu, bahwa hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang bisa menjadi moodbooster-nya dengan tingkah lucu yang di miliki oleh namja itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAP 2 UPDATE! XD Gak pake lama kan? XD Pendek yah? Ya kan namanya juga drabble udah pasti jadinya pendek *di tendang readers* XD Oiya, Dee ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini :3

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Jongwookie, R'Rin4869, etwina kim, Ryeong721, ChieKyu-Yewook, cloud prince, uruskyclouds, foreverYEWOOK, Yewook QQ, oneheartforsuju, meidi96, hideyatsutinielf, Princekyu, hanazawa kay, cloudsomnia88, kryopryeong, Guest 1, Guest 2, Yurako Koizumi, ayuchan411**_

Sudah siap menuju chap selanjutnya? (G for...) Yang Ryeosomnia pasti pada tau drabble huruf G itu untuk apa XD Yaudah, sekian dari Dee :) Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**LOVE IS MAGIC"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**3 (Three)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**G: Giraffe**_

"Hyung, aku menginginkan boneka jerapah itu."

"Ani, Ryeowook-ah. Koleksi boneka jerapahmu sudah banyak sekali. Kau ingin mengubah dorm kita menjadi peternakan jerapah?"

"Tapi aku belum punya yang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membeli satu saja. Jebal, Yesung-ie hyung~"

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Jika Ryeowook sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yesung-ie' atau 'Hyung-ie', maka bisa di pastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mampu menolak apapun yang di minta oleh namja bertubuh mungil yang ada di depannya.

Saat ini Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong, salah satu daerah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Awalnya, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk mendatangi salah satu toko miliknya yang ada disini yaitu WHYSTYLE. Namun dalam perjalanan, mata Ryeowook melihat ada sebuah toko yang baru saja di buka hari ini.

Toko itu menjual segala macam pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan jerapah dan hebatnya lagi, di dalam toko itu semua ornamen bahkan temboknya pun berwarna ungu, warna favorit Ryeowook. Tentu saja namja manis itu langsung berbelok dan melangkah masuk kedalam toko tersebut sambil menarik tangan Yesung dengan paksa.

Bagi Yesung, jerapah adalah musuh nomor satunya. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya hewan itu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dan mengabaikan Yesung sampai satu hari penuh, bahkan bisa lebih dari itu.

Pernah suatu hari, namja tampan itu menyembunyikan boneka jerapah pertama milik Ryeowook yang bernama Kiki di dalam mesin cuci. Hampir bisa di katakan namja bertubuh mungil itu membongkar seluruh isi dorm untuk mencari boneka kesayangannya tersebut. Sayangnya, boneka itu sudah rusak saat Yesung mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. Dan cerita itu pun berakhir dengan aksi Ryeowook yang menangis seharian penuh.

"Hyung-ie, aku boleh membeli ini kan? Kumohon~" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka jerapah berukuran sedang dan berwarna biru safir pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membelinya."

Ryeowook lalu melompat kegirangan dan langsung melesat cepat kearah meja kasir. Saat dia sedang sibuk mencari dompetnya, tiba-tiba saja Yesung menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada kasir itu untuk membayar boneka tersebut. Tak lupa, Ryeowook mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari toko. Dan sekarang Ryeowook tampak mulai sibuk mengajak bicara boneka jerapah barunya, meninggalkan Yesung yang sedari tadi mengejarnya di belakang.

Tapi sebenci apapun Yesung terhadap jerapah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci namja manis penggila hewan berleher panjang yang bernama Ryeowook itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAP 3 IS UPDATE! XD Banyak yang protes kenapa chap-chap kemarin pada pendek yah? Don't worry, chap depan nanti Dee akan panjangin (dikit) plus publish 1 chap terakhir, jadi do'ain aja semoga besok Dee bisa post 2 chap sekaligus karena Dee ada kuliah pagi soalnya *malah curhat* XD

Dan banyak juga yang berhasil nebak drabble huruf G di chap ini XD Dee ucapkan selamat *apaan* dan tak lupa Dee ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah memberikan waktu membaca FF ini serta reviewnya ^^

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**cloudsomnia88, Guest 1, Yeewok QQ, xiachloe, oneheartforsuju, ichigo song, kryopryeong, etwina kim, hideyatsutinielf, Yewook Turtle, MyryeongkU, Yurako Koizumi, R'Rin4869, ayuchan411, meidi96, danactebh, urusky clouds, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, cloud prince, Yulia CloudSomnia, hanazawa kay, Ryeong721, dheek . enha1, sushimakipark, nanissaa**_

Ada yang bisa nebak drabble huruf I dan C itu untuk apa? (I for...) (C for...) XD Oke, cukup sekian dari Dee XD Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**LOVE IS MAGIC"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**4 (Four)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**I: Innocent**_

Sakit adalah suatu hal yang wajar di alami oleh setiap manusia, bisa datang pada siapapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Sama seperti keadaan Yesung yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

Semalam, dia pulang ke dorm Super Junior dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena di guyur hujan lebat setelah mengantar ibunya ke Cheonan. Dan itu rupanya sukses membuat Yesung tidak bisa berhenti bersin-bersin selama beberapa jam, lalu akhirnya namja tampan itu menggigil kedinginan dalam balutan selimut yang cukup tebal. Beruntung, Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun bersedia untuk merawat Yesung dengan ikhlas dan tanpa pamrih.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Ryeowook-ah." ucap Yesung sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika Ryeowook kembali menyodorkan satu sendok makan penuh bubur putih yang hangat pada namja itu.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan mangkuk dan sendok yang dia pegang di atas meja kecil. "Nah, sekarang waktunya hyung untuk minum obat."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!" kata Yesung menolak.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat, rasanya sangat pahit. Lebih baik kau carikan aku obat gosok saja. Bagaimana?"

"Obat gosok? Akan kucari. Hyung tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Namja manis itu lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar kemudian pergi mencari sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar dan berwarna putih dengan lambang salib kecil merah di tengahnya. Setelah berhasil menemukan kotak tersebut, Ryeowook segera membukanya dan mencari obat gosok yang di minta Yesung tadi. Sayangnya, yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah botol obat gosok yang sudah kosong.

"Mwo? Habis? Aish, ottokhe?"

Namja mungil itu mulai terlihat panik, hingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tepat di depan pintu masuk dorm Super Junior.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang setelah selesai memandu suatu acara di salah satu stasiun televisi ternama.

"Aku sedang mencari obat gosok untuk Yesung hyung, tapi sudah habis. Tadinya aku mau pergi ke apotek, tapi ini sudah tengah malam dan pasti apotek yang paling dekat dengan dorm kita sudah tutup." ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Yesung hyung untuk minum obat saja?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau. Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

Eunhyuk tampak sedang berpikir keras, sesaat di lihatnya Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah saat namja mungil itu masih sibuk mencari pengganti dari obat gosok yang di carinya tersebut. Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja otak sang dancing machine Super Junior itu teringat akan sesuatu dan membuahkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang baginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi pengganti obat gosok yang di minta oleh Yesung hyung itu?" kata Eunhyuk memberi saran.

Ryeowook langsung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Bukankah fungsi obat gosok itu untuk menghangatkan badan orang yang sedang sakit? Daripada kau kesusahan mencarinya, lebih baik kau peluk saja Yesung hyung saat dia sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Dengan sengaja, Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Membuat Ryeowook semakin penasaran.

"Kau harus membuka bajumu saat memeluk Yesung hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus membuka bajuku, hyung?" namja manis itu bertanya lagi.

"Supaya kau dan Yesung hyung bisa saling berbagi kehangatan, aku yakin besok dia pasti sudah sembuh. Kau tidak ingin Yesung hyung sakit terus-terusan, bukan?"

Ryeowook pun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia rasa ide dari Eunhyuk sangatlah masuk di akal dan patut untuk di coba.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Gomawo, Eunhyuk hyung~"

Namja mungil itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk segera mempraktikkan saran dari Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan tawanya yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook akan melakukan ide gila yang dia berikan barusan.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk tidak tega untuk menjahili namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Hanya saja, sifat Ryeowook yang polos dan mudah di pengaruhi membuat namja penyuka buah strawberry itu ingin sedikit 'bermain' dengan namja penyuka jerapah tersebut.

"Kurasa dia lebih pantas di sebut Ryeongbo* daripada Ryeonggu." gumam Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya, entah mengapa merasa suhu tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Namun, tubuhnya juga terasa berat dan sangat susah untuk di gerakkan. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang menindihnya saat ini.

Perlahan, kedua mata sipit milik namja tampan itu terbuka dan dia langsung di buat terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook yang berada di atasnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat tanpa menggunakan baju alias half naked.

"Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? Dan dimana bajuku?" Yesung langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku sedang mencoba menghangatkan tubuhmu, hyung." jawab namja mungil itu singkat.

"M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Obat gosok yang hyung minta tadi sudah habis dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Eunhyuk hyung barusan. Dia bilang, aku harus memeluk hyung tanpa memakai baju agar hyung cepat sembuh."

Yesung membeku, terpaku di tempatnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari namja mungil itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook malah sibuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di punggung Yesung.

Dan Yesung bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang perlahan 'terbangun' dari tidurnya.

"Hyung, lain kali kita harus sering melakukan ini, ne? Aku baru tahu kalau tidur sambil berpelukan tanpa memakai baju itu ternyata lebih hangat di bandingkan tidur menggunakan selimut." kata Ryeowook dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat polos.

Setelah ini, tolong ingatkan Yesung untuk menghajar Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Yap! Chap 4 sudah di update, udah panjang pula XD Dan buat yang bertanya apa itu Ryeongbo, Ryeongbo itu singkatan dari Ryeong Babo *di hajar Yesung dan Ryeosomnia* XD Sekali lagi, Dee ucapkan terima kasih pake banget buat semua readers yang sudah membaca FF ini ^^

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**etwina kim, Jang Taeyoung, hideyatsutinielf, Guest 1, cloudsomnia88, kryopryeong, ayuchan411, meidi96, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, Yurako Koizumi, ichigo song, nanissaa, Yewook Turtle, sushimakipark, RinriChoi, hanazawa kay, UyunElfRyeowook**_

Oke, tinggal 1 chap lagi FF ini sudah selesai ^^ Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**LOVE IS MAGIC"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**5 (Five)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

_**C: Colorful**_

"Hyung, kalau kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk melihat koleksi cangkir baru dari cafe-mu lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran begini? Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Ryeowook-ah."

Saat ini Ryeowook sedang berada di sebuah cafe kecil milik Yesung yang bernama Mouse Rabbit. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu namja manis itu hanya duduk diam di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus yang berada di lantai dua cafe tersebut. Sedangkan Yesung, orang yang mengajak Ryeowook untuk datang ke cafe-nya, malah sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya. Entah apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong~" sapa seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jongjin-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mengeluh.

"Mianhae, aku sedikit kesusahan mencari bahannya tadi. Ini pesananmu, hyung."

Kim Jongjin, adik kandung Yesung, lalu menyerahkan sebuah teko berisi air panas berwarna biru muda kepada kakaknya. Yesung segera mengambilnya kemudian meletakkan teko tersebut di atas meja. Jongjin pun juga langsung pergi dari ruangan itu karena masih banyak pelanggan cafe yang harus dia layani hari ini.

Yesung kemudian mengambil sebuah cangkir kosong berwarna putih yang ada di hadapan Ryeowook. "Mau kutunjukkan sebuah pertunjukkan sulap?"

"Memangnya hyung bisa sulap?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Sekarang, perhatikan cangkir ini baik-baik."

Yesung lalu menuangkan air panas tersebut kedalam cangkir itu sampai penuh. Kedua manik karamel Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menatap lekat objek yang ada di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun membulat seketika. Dirinya terkejut melihat gambar balon-balon kecil yang membentuk sebuah hati di cangkir itu perlahan berubah warna dari hitam menjadi berwarna-warni layaknya warna pelangi.

"Warna hati yang ada di cangkir itu sama persis dengan warna hatiku. Dulu, hatiku berwarna hitam, suram dan tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya. Tapi, dengan kehadiran dan keajaibanmu dalam hidupku selama 8 tahun ini, kau berhasil membuatku berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Kedua tangan kecil Yesung lalu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Dan karenamu juga, aku paham tentang arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang tidak pandai berkata romantis tapi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah membuat hidupku menjadi berwarna. Happy 8th Anniversary, Kim Ryeowook...saranghaeyo~"

Mendadak pipi tirus Ryeowook merona merah. Detak jantungnya berbunyi cukup keras dan kencang, bahkan dia yakin Yesung pasti bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi degupan yang tak beraturan itu. Baginya, Yesung tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata romantis seperti yang biasa di lakukan oleh Donghae ataupun Siwon. Cukup dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari Yesung, itu sudah mampu membuat Ryeowook sangat bahagia. Sesederhana itu saja.

"Happy 8th Anniversary too, Kim Jongwoon...nado saranghaeyo, hyung-ie~"

Yesung kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ikuti oleh Ryeowook. Dalam sekejap, namja manis itu sudah jatuh ke pelukan Yesung. Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan erat, seakan takut akan kehilangan namjachingu-nya tersebut. Tak lama berselang, Ryeowook lalu melingkarkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di pinggang Yesung. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

HAPPY YEWOOK DAY~! HAPPY YEWOOK DAY~! HAPPY YEWOOK DAY~! XD

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga tepat pada waktunya XD Dan khusus untuk chap ini Dee persembahkan untuk semua YeWook Shiper baik di dunia maupun di akhirat(?) dan yang Dee kenal maupun nggak sama sekali *plak* XD Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membuat hidup Dee berwarna seperti pelangi *ceileh* XD

Dee ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah membaca FF ini dari chap 1 sampe chap 5, Dee beneran gak nyangka yang review bisa sampe 100+ readers TT_TT *nangis di pelukan Yesung*

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Jongwookie, Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou, sushimakipark, meidi96, kryopryeong, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, hanazawa kay, Kim Sooyeon, Yurako Koizumi, ichigo song, Ryeong721, cloudsomnia88, Jang Taeyoung, nanissaa, MyryeongkU, ayuchan411, cloud prince, Yewook Turtle, NathanZhu, dheek . enha1**_

Ah, dengan ini Dee izin hiatus (lagi) karena udah mau mid test TT_TT Tapi, kalo sempet Dee bakalan bikin FF YeWook lebih banyak lagi biar gak punah XD Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja, jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
